Themevision 21
Themevision 21, is the Special up-coming 21th edition of Themevision.The festival will be brought to the city of Paris. This is the second time that France will host the Contest. The admin of ThemeVision chooses Parc des Princes as the venue of edition 21 . 36 countries will participate this time . There will be 2 semi final with 15 and 16 participants in each. From each semi final 9 countries will pass , one wildcard country and with the big 5 will make the final. Slogan of edition : Let the music explode Host : Anggun Next Edition : Themevision22 ''' '''Previous Edition : Themevision 20 Winner: ''' Venue http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parc_des_Princes#cite_note-parisinfo-10 The '''Parc des Princes (French pronunciation: [paʁk de pʁɛ̃s]) is an all-seater football stadium located in the southwest of Paris, France. The venue, with a seating capacity of 48,712 spectators, has been the home of French football club Paris Saint-Germain since 1973.[1] The current Parc des Princes was inaugurated on 4 June 1972, endowed with very avant-garde architecture for the period. Comfort and visibility were the key words of project architects Roger Taillibert and Siavash Teimouri. PSG became the resident club of the new stadium in June 1973 and its image and history has since been associated to Le Parc.[2] Named after the Monarch's hunting grounds that it sits on, it was initially opened as a multi-purpose venue on 18 July 1897.[3][4] The Parc des Princes is the fourth largest football stadium in France. Originally a velodrome, it was the finish line of the Tour de France from the first event in 1903 until General Charles de Gaulle ordered the track demolished in the late 1960s.[5] He decided in 1967 that the Parc des Princes should be dedicated to football and rugby games with a capacity of under 60,000 seats.[6] The Parc des Princes was the national stadium of theFrance football team and the France rugby union team until the construction of the Stade de France for the 1998 FIFA World Cup.[7] The stadium and grounds are owned by the Paris city council and the Société d’Exploitation Sports- Evénements (SESE) holds the concession to the Parc des Princes since 1990.[8] Initially a multi-task sports venue at first, it has hosted many major sports events.[9] Le Parc was an Olympic site in the 1900 Games of the II Olympiad and hosted games in two FIFA World Cups. The stadium has also been the venue for two Euro finals, three UEFA Champions Leaguefinals, two UEFA Cup finals, one UEFA Cup Winners' Cup final, two Latin Cup finals, four USFSA championship finals, one Coupe Sheriff Dewarfinal, 33 French Cup finals, three League Cup finals, 30 Tournoi de Paris editions and 31 Top 14 finals. The ground has also hosted 128 football matches for the French national team, 59 Five Nations Championships games, one UCI Track Cycling World Championships and 54 Tour de France finishes. The stadium also witnessed the first live sports report in France and has even hosted boxing championships and music concerts. In recent times, the Parc des Princes has refocused on more medium-sized events as compared to the larger Stade de France.[10] Location Paris (English /ˈpærɪs/, i/ˈpɛrɪs/; French: paʁi ( listen)) is the capital and most populous city of France. It is situated on the river Seine, in the north of the country, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. Within its administrative limits (the 20 arrondissements), Paris has a population of about 2,230,000, and its metropolitan area is one of the largest population centres in Europe, with more than 12 million inhabitants, who are referred to as Parisians (English /pəˈrɪzɪənz/ or /pəˈriʒənz/; French: Parisiens (masculine) – French pronunciation: pa.ʁi.zjɛ̃ or Parisiennes (feminine) – French pronunciation: pa.ʁi.zjɛn). An important settlement for more than two millennia, Paris had become, by the 12th century, one of Europe's foremost centres of learning and the arts and was the largest city in the Western world until the turn of the 18th century. Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centres and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. Paris and the Paris region account for more than 30% of the gross domestic product of France and have one of the largest city GDPs in the world, with €607 billion (US$845 billion) in 2011.6 Considered as green and highly liveable, the city and its region are the world's leading tourism destination, hosting four UNESCO World Heritage Sites and many international organizations, including UNESCO and the European Participants 36 participants will participate in edition 21. There will be 2 Semi final with 16 & 15 participants in each. From each semi final 9 countries will pass in big final. The countries that in each semi final will take 10th place will batlle for wildcard. Semi Final 1 Only 10 countries will be qualified to the grand final. Canada & France will vote here Semi Final 2 Only 10 countries will be qualified to the grand final. Armenia , Germany & Russia Vote here Wild Card Bottle Final 12 Points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: